Playing Among the Stars
by HPfan1952
Summary: A fun little one shot taking place sometime in the future :)


**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

Kate hop-scotched across the freshly trimmed grass, one hand firmly clasped in his, the other fumbling with the straps of her heels as he dragged her ever closer to the beginnings of the sand.

''Castle, where on earth are you going? I think they were about ready to have us cut the cake," she noted, casting a glance back towards the flurry of shadows moving about around the tables and chairs set up on the lawn. "I'm just as eager as you are," she continued into his silent push onward, "but we do have thirty people back there who are going to get suspicious if we don't come back for awhile."

She lifted her skirts the moment her feet sank into the deep grains of sand. "You do know this dress isn't exactly cut out for beach ventures, right? And, I don't know about you, but I would prefer not having to spend my honeymoon finding sand in places it's not meant to be in." Kate shifted her attention to the focused features of her partner, his gaze firmly on the place where ocean meets land. "Saucy but, not practical, Rick, unless you have a plan for getting past the sixty vigilant eyes back there without anyone noticing we're both soaked."

Waves lapped at her heels and tugged at the train of her dress, the waters reaching higher up her calf the further out they waded. "Have you truly lost it this time? I love you, but salt water plus wedding attire does not a romantic encounter make." She continued to point out into the silence, giving a second glance back at the distant reception and, the several shadowed figures starting in on a search for the missing heads of the wedding party. "Rick, I can—

His kiss stole her words away, leaving her mind and body aware only of him; his warm passion, his gentle strength. He delved deep, cradling her close to his chest, ensuring she felt desired, needed, loved. Her heart raced as she held tight, her legs wanting to fall out from under her. He held tighter, keeping her on her feet. His fiery onslaught slowly simmered until she was finally aware of the world around her once more. He reverently kissed her cheek, her nose, her brow before finally resting his forehead against hers, his quest for air tickling her skin.

"That…was…what you dragged me out here for?" Kate said between deep breaths, barely able to keep the smile from her voice as she snuggled close, the ocean's tides swirling about her ankles.

"I couldn't resist," Castle finally answered, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Moonlight, the ocean's call, you in that dress, though it's not the first time I've kissed you under the stars. Along with… other activities," he paused, a smirk briefly crossing his features before fading just as fast as it had appeared. He leaned in close to her ear, his voice low, gentle, and full of sincerity as he spoke. "It's the first time with you as my wife."

She smiled at his words, dipping her head as a giddy rush suffused her cheeks. She bit the side of her lip and attempted to hold back the school girl giggle welling up in her chest.

"Although I think you might be right about the practicality of it," he added, pulling back again and looking down at the water. "My shoes and socks are full of sand and water. My feet feel like they're stuck in wet cement."

The laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. He swept her off her feet and into both of his arms. He turned his full attention to her, his mirth evident in the warm glow in his eyes. "But it was worth it," he finished, leaning in for a quick kiss before carrying her out of the ocean waves and across the beach to the grass. He set her gently down beside her discarded heels, giving her a chance to replace her shoes on her feet before linking his arm with hers and leading her back towards the waiting band of suspicious but, jubilant, friends and family.

* * *

**A/N: So I came up with this one in the middle of the night after staying up till about 2 working on fan art that in the end did not really look like fan art. Hope you guys liked it :) As always a big thank you to you guys, my readers, and a big thank you to my beta, Dmarx :)**

**Until Next :)**


End file.
